


The Kraken’s Groom

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [36]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Prompt Fic, mild horror elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: "I've taken you as my groom.  You should be happy!"
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Kraken’s Groom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "I've taken you as my bride/groom. You should be happy!"

Robb could not keep his flinch from escaping. Not when the- the appendage that was caressing his skin was so very cold, so very different.

He swallowed heavily as the appendage moved to brush one of his curls out of his face. 

“Why do you look so sad, little human?” The creature asked, as another of its appendages picked up a piece of black and gold cloth, “I am giving you everything your heart could desire.”

Robb tilted his head back ever so slightly, just enough that he could meet the creature’s green eyes in the mirror.

“You have taken me prisoner, taken me away from my family and friends, what reason do I have to be cheerful?” He said, in a voice that sounded stronger that he felt.

The creature smiled, showing off a set of sharp white fangs.“I've taken you as my groom.You should be happy!” 

The fabric was thrust towards him, violently enough that Robb had to take hold of it lest it fall to the floor.

He did not want to know how his captor would react if he was to drop the garment, but he was certain it would not be good.

The appendage moved again, pushing his hair back with a slick movement, and one of them starting to pull down his shirt.

“Dress yourself, my pretty groom, for I shall be waiting for you.”

A final caress of the appendages and the creature left Robb alone. 

He was alone, but he was not stupid enough to think that he could escape. Not when he did not know where he was, only that he was somehow underwater if the kelp forest outside the tiny window was any indication.

He did not remember how he even got there, only a pair of bright green eyes, and sandy curls, and a question he should not have answered.

He unfurled the fabric to reveal a gown, one with a kraken garishly embroidered on the front.

It was tempting to hurl it across the room, to tear it, to destroy it. And yet Robb could not help but fear the reaction of his captor to such actions. 

His captor, the creature which called himself his groom, would almost certainly take such actions as an insult, for even confused and with his head clouded Robb remembered that you did not refuse the gift of a fae.

And despite everything, despite the fear of what was going to happen when the creature came back, Robb wanted to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
